


Van y vienen

by MartinTello15



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, High School, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Decidí hacerlo como un trabajo de la escuela, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que esto.
Relationships: Original Character Female & Original Character Female
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Van y vienen

Miró la prueba y exhaló.

Sus padres no estarían felices.

Otra vez sacó un 5 en física y sabía que tendría que rendir la parcial de diciembre. O tal vez incluso tendría que rendir el próximo año. Ya sus padres le habían quitado el teléfono por todo un mes (no es que le importara, nadie la recordaría o la invitaría a alguna fiesta) y de seguro ahora le iban a quitar a mensualidad o incluso decidirían no pagar la cuota del auto que había pedido para su próximo cumpleaños.

Reprimió un sollozo al recordar que había decepcionado a sus padres, de nuevo.

Había comenzado esto hace un año, Vanessa había comenzado a mirarla con desdén, criticarla o incluso a decirle que las otras chicas pensaban que era fea, sin sentido de la moda y una estúpida.

No sabía que pensar.

Vanessa había sido su primera amiga durante la secundaria. Hasta el primer año estuvo sola y aislada del curso. Sus padres se habían mudado por el trabajo de su madre y en ese momento no estaban bien en casa. Con las peleas domésticas y el chismorreo de los vecinos, los rumores de la chica pelirroja pobre se hicieron eco por toda la escuela.

Aún recordaba que después de una clase de Química, su materia favorita, se sentó en una mesa a comer. Era un día normal y apático, y lo que parecía ser otro días gris en su vida de tormentas, apareció Vanessa rodeada de un grupo de chicas vestidas a la moda (o eso le parecía, nunca había visto una revista). Vanessa la miró como si fuera invisible pero una de las chicas (ojos verdes y un mechón teñido de rosa) le dio una mirada de asco.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí fea?" exigió la rubia con una voz chirriante como si un gato hubiera pasado sus uñas sobre la pizarra.

Se quedó en blanco y sin poder ni abrir la boca. Casi nunca había hablado más que para responder unas preguntas que le hacían directamente los profesores, y solo lo suficiente para no desaprobar. Ya destacaba por ser pobre, fea y sin gusto como para agregarle a las mofas el ser una "sabelotodo insufrible".

"¿No me escuchaste?" preguntó la chica "¿Acaso estás sorda?"

No pudo articular palabras, solamente pudo abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, lo que causó nuevas burlas de las chicas.

Cuando iba a taparse los oídos y correr como hacían en las películas escuchó la voz desdeñosa de Vanessa diciendo:

"Puedes quedarte."

Esas 2 palabras parecieron haber causado un silencio tan fuerte que se podría haber escuchado el viento de invierno. Las acompañantes de Vanessa se quedaron boquiabiertas como si hubiera revelado que fuera de la mafia, pero no hicieron nada más y evitaron su mirada, como si hacerlo les quemara los ojos.

No pudo asentir pero si pudo darle una mirada agradecida de súplica.

* * *

"No puedes ir así." sentenció Vanessa como la doctora Polo en _Caso Cerrado._

No pudo evitar mirarla con una expresión levemente curiosa. Había aprendido a mantener los rasgos faciales al mínimo para no ganarse una mirada furiosa de Vanessa por _"mostrarse como una tonta"_

Estaban por ir a una fiesta, su primera fiesta. Su abuela había sonreído de tal manera que le habían dolido las mejillas con solo verla y le compró con los ahorros de sus 2 meses de propinas un vestido blanco que mostraba las rodillas, uno bolso marrón crema y unos aretes que a juego que tenía de su tía. No era lo más glamoroso, pero se había sentido hermosa y le gustaba el blanco.

Aunque parecía que a Vanessa no.

"Es tan feo y pareces una de esas mujeres del 40, todas muñecas estúpidas." criticó con la acidez de la lluvia ácida mientras le arrancaba el vestido a pedazos y observó con el rostro levemente enrojecido de dolor como tiraba los pedazos rajados a la ventana, mojándose con la lluvia de afuera.

Su abuela había sonreído y le había dicho que parecía un ángel.

"Toma." le dijo secamente lanzándole una tela negra y bastante ajustada. "Será mejor que te prepares en 5 porque si no te dejamos acá." y salió sacudiendo su melena negra.

Agarró el vestido y se lo puso. Se puso el maquillaje y miró a una mujer pequeña, pelirroja y con sombras en los ojos.

_¿Quién es ella?_

* * *

Las cosas siguieron cambiando, ya no fue solo un vestido. A la otra semana era la alimentación , el ejercicio hasta incluso las actividades que realizaba. Ahora todo fue cambiado con Vanessa.

Ya no iba a las cenas familiares. Ahora iba a las fiestas de 16 de las amigas, de las amigas, de las amigas, de las amigas de... ya ni recordaba quién era. La gente ahí se apretujaba y la luz fosforecente le daba dolores de cabeza.

Cuando miraba una hamburguesa de Burguer King, Vanessa le daba un fuerte tirón de pelo y le decía que no fuera una "vaca" como se volvió Úrsula. 

Úrsula era una de las chicas que se sentaba en la mesa. Un día dejó de venir y Vanessa solo dijo que _"no se iba a juntar con una vaca boba"_

Luego la vistió con minifalda, demasiado maquillaje y tacones que la hicieron tropezar muchas veces. Vanessa le dio un tutorial y la dejó sola cuando se lastimó la rodilla.

Las amigas de Vanessa dejaron de venir poco a poco hasta que solo fueron ella y Vanessa. A veces las veía y la miraban con ¿lastima? No entendía por qué.

* * *

Y las cosas empeoraron cuando se sacó el 5 en física.

Física y ella tenía una buena relación, no tanto como con la Química pero mejor que con historia.

La profesora le había dicho que tendrían que estudiar mucho, pero Vanessa la había arrastrado a fiestas y salidas nocturnas que casi la hicieron dormirse en Biología.

Afortunadamente la profesora la dejó hacer un recuperatorio por el buen recorrido que había llevado por el año.

Vanessa apareció y rasgó la hoja. 

"Puedes hacerlo más tarde." dijo. La agarró del codo y la subió a su auto. "Ahora debemos ir al Mall."

Se tardaron 12 horas en buscar el atuendo perfecto... para Vanessa.

* * *

Un día se encontraba sentada en una acequia fuera de una fiesta. Vanessa la había sacado a rastras de la casa y la lelvó a la fiesta de uan desconocida. Ahí al parece rhabían drogas (no sabía, nunca había visto marihuana ni en una foto) y a Vanessa tuvieron que internarla por intoxicación. Ahora estaba en la calle esperandoa que la policía la llevara a casa porque no sabía donde estaba ni cómo volver con sus padres.

Sería castigada, de nuevo.

Una persona se sentó junto a ella y por un momento no la reconoció hasta que la mujer la llamó.

"Irina."

Era Úrsula. Estaba algo más regordeta y tenía un par de granos en la cara, pero en lo demás se veía bien.

Le dio un saludo y siguió mirando las estrellas.

"Sigues con Vanessa?" preguntó Úrsula.

Ella asintió.

"Mira," dijo con el rostro marcado de preocupación. "creo que no sabes que clase de persona es Vanessa, así que te lo diré. Ella no tiene amigas, ella trata a los demás como sirvientes, basura." soltó "Solo lo digo para que pienses, ¿realmente vale la pena seguir a una chica que solo te criticado y manejado de un lado para el otro?" preguntó. Le dio una calada a un cigarro y le dio una palmada en la espalda "Cuéntame en la escuela." y se despidió.

_Debe ser mentira, Vanessa es solo..._

Pero no supo que decir.

**_Creo que ese el problema ¿no?_** preguntó otra voz en su cabeza.

La lluvia comenzó a caer.

_Pero es mi única amiga._ Se quejó mentalmente.

 ** _¿Pero lo vale?_** y mientras la lluvia la hacía estornudar, Irina no pudo responder a ese pensamiento.

_¿Quién soy?_

_¿Qué soy?_


End file.
